Life Hear After
by zxphyr
Summary: The in-between story from the time Galaxia is defeated to before and continuing through the wedding. Follow Usagi and Mamoru through their new life, filled with romance, family, and friends. They will go through meeting all of their friends and preparing to get ready to rule the kingdom. All scouts and main-side characters included. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! I am back again, because I am taking a year off before I go off to Univsesity so I have lots of time to write! I hope you enjoy this Sailor moon story! I do not own any names, characters, or anything :)**

I had loved Mamoru for so long. He and I were always together. I loved him so much. I knew we weren't married. But my father was not in the country, and Mamoru wants my fathers consent before we got into anything too major. I was reading some of these stories Makato told me to look at. She said it helps her cope when, Nephrite is gone. I started to read one of these stories she showed me. Wow. I looked away from my computer. Makato has always been very sexual, but this was... . I looked back at my computer, I couldn't look away. I got a tingly feeling the more I read on. I couldn't believe a person would….why….how… I heard the door handle move and quickly closed the website. I turned my chair to see who it was. It was my beautiful man Mamoru.

"Hey honey!" I exclaimed as I ran to him and kissed him.

"Hey Usako!" He said after are longing kiss. "What ya been doing?"

"Uh...nothing really just looking for shoes on the Internet!" I said trying to cover up my previous findings.

"Oh? But where's the website I don't see it on the scre-" I cut him off because I was getting nervous.

"I closed it when you came in, so I uh could kiss you and stuff!" I said with a little to much excitement. I cleared my throat and looked down.

"Okay, my bunny." He said and kissed me on the forehead. "I know what your up too." He whispered. He walked over to the kitchen. "Do you want some cocoa?" He asked. I nodded my head. Wow that was close. I still can't believe Makato knows such things. I shook my head and went into the kitchen. I saw my man making perfect hot cocoa. My favorite. I went behind him and wrapped my arms around him. I laid my head on his back. He chuckled. He turned towards me and kissed me again.

It was a beautiful kiss. I was in the tips of my toes. His arms moved around behind my back. I pulled closer into him. We've never done this before. As he moved his hand lower to my bum the kettle squeaked. We broke apart and both blushed. I leaned against the parallel counter to him. 'Wow that was amazing, where did this come from' i thought. He set up the mugs and poured the hot water into them. I watched him mix the cocoa. He looked at me before he walked to the couch. He winked. That tingly feeling was there again I blushed red. I didn't even acknowledge the fact he was already at the couch waiting.

"Come here meatball head" he said with a smile. Of course I couldn't resist; he sat on the couch and I sat between his legs. Both of us just sat there drinking out hot cocoa. It was very peaceful. I was about to doze off until Mamo-chan asked a question.

"Usagi?" He asked gently stroking my hair.

"Hmm?" I mumbled.

"What do you..uh..think about kids?" He said as he looked up to the ceiling.

"That would be wonderful. Well we already know what she will look like." I commented.

"Haha yeah. And a name won't be too hard either." He chuckled. I saw him smiling at me. "Usa you do know how...babies are made." He asked hesitantly.

"Well of course I do! A baby- uh…wait" I began and realized what actually was going on. I blushed bright red. I couldn't continue. Boy this was awkward.

"Oh..uh...Usa we not have to do...nothing now! We can um...talk or do about this later." He noted. He was red too. That was real weird. I mean yes I loved Mamoru and I did want to have his children. I just think the process was a little nerve racking.

The air grew silent between us. Both of us just sat in silence. Mamoru broke the silence.

"Well...we don't have to do anything like that just yet..we could start off slow," He explained trying to keep a straight face as he out my mug and his on the table. I looked up at him confused, "I mean we can start off like this..." He came closer to my face and kissed me passionately. I turned to face to him. Mamoru sat more up straight so I could straddle his lap. I didn't know what I was doing but all I did know was that this was all too familiar. I got a vivid vision of Mamoru and I doing this. Accept I was Serenity and he was Endymion. I broke the kiss as I realized all this was meant to happen. Mamoru looked at me. He smiled widely and pushed my head into his chest. We both fell asleep there on the couch.

Hours later I woke up to find myself alone on the couch. But sadly I wasn't alone. Minako, Makato, Rei, Ami, Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna were there. I fell off the couch in surprise.

"Oh did we startle you Usagi-chan?" Michiru asked.

"Uh no..I uh thought..." I said stil trying to piece this puzzle together.

"You thought Mamoru-san was gonna be naked in front of you holding flowers and chocolates?" Rei said. All the girls laughed, even Ami.

"NO! I just...didn't expect you all to be here." I stammered. "Where is Mamo-chan anyways?" I asked.

"He said he was going out to get some stuff for the house." Setsuna said in her calm voice.

"Thank you Setsuna." I replied back to her.

"He went to get condoms!" Makato poked.

"This isn't funny, Mamo-chan and I...have done nothing of such sorts...no please stop talking about it"" I grumbled loudly.

"Okay okay guys I think we can stop, even if Mamoru-san and Usagi-chan can't.." Haruka said. Everyone laughed again. I pouted at them.

I was always the person to be made fun of for my virginity. I was the only sailor scout that was a virgin. And even sailor Saturn. She may be innocent but boy she has done a lot for a 15 year old. I don't know why but this whole sex thing started to become such a big thing recently. I mean usually it was relationships and enemies, but it was different now.

"Oh come on Usagi-chan, we are only joking. It's just funny. What 20 year old with their destined husband is a virgin?" Minako resorted.

"I don't know! Me!" I shouted at them. I looked away in embarrassment.

"Anyway off of Usagi's non sex, sex life, lets get back to it. Hotaru. Is she okay? I mean she is acting wild." Michiru explained. "She's too young to be doing half the things she's doing." They came to my, correction Mamoru's apartment to ask this question. How did they get it? Wait I lied, Mamo let them in, and he probably, lie saying he had to get things for the house. Makes sense.

"What is she doing wrong?" Setsuna asked.

"She's dressing skanky, kissing boys, going to parties, her father wouldn't approve." Haruka explained further. "Pluto as her legal guardian you have to do something."

"I'm not doing any thing because there is no problem. Yes I understand what she is doing is different from what we know, but she's trying to find herself. As long as she doesn't do anything that's not reversible, she should be fine." She spoke with such authority it got my attention. Setsuna knew how to do things. But I guess she also knew what was going to happen, so I guess we shouldn't judge her statement.

We were all dumbfounded."We'll I guess that raps up today's meet up. Of you shall excuse us. We have a date to be getting to." Haruka winked at Michiru as they walked through the door.

"Les-be honest you always do. But same here." Rei giggled. All the girls nodded.

"You're all leaving me? Ami? Setsuna?" I said with puppy eyes.

"Sorry Serena. Zoisite and I are studying." Ami came and patted me on the shoulder and left with the rest of the girls.

"I have to check on Hotaru, to make sure everything goes as planned." Setsuna said hugging me in her way out.

I guess I was all alone now. What was I supposed to do? Maybe I should just sleep again. Yeah sleeping never hurt. I went to back to the couch and laid down there. I slowly drifted off as the minutes passed by.

"Usako..." He said whispering to my ear as he caresses my body

"Mamo-chan..." I kissed him up his naked back and nibbled on his ear. "Mamo-senpai...oh..Mamoo..."...

I woke up to none other than Mamoru kissing me. "MAMO-SAN!" I gasped. He fell off on surprise and hit his hip on the coffee table. "Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry! You scared me!" I tried to help him up.

"It's fine dango..", he paused, "...senpai?" He looked up to me in those dreamy big blue eyes. I saw him starting to blush. I blushed too when I realized what woke me up. I looked at him as he got up. His beautiful body. "So would you like to resume?" He winked and I immediately jumped onto him. He wrapped his arms around my back and I kissed him with no restrain. My legs were around his waist straddling him. He walked over to his bedroom and placed me onto the bed. He never broke our kiss. He crawled on top of me.

"Mamo-chan.." I gasped for air. I got a sudden urge to take off my shirt. But as I was doing so he helped me take it off. As he removed my nice blue shirt I unbuttoned his. I barley wore bras anymore.

We were both shirtless, making out on the bed. I felt his warm palms against the sides of my breasts.

"Hey Usagi, I think I...whoa." Ami walked in on Mamo-chan and I. I just froze still. "Um have you seen my small computer I think I left it here." She turned away acting like nothing happened.

"Um yeah it's on the table." I said hesitantly.

"Thanks." She rushed out not looking back. Mamoru was still on top of me and hadn't moved.

"Well that was extremely awkward." I said. Mamo was raspberry red in the face. I looked down and I noticed. Oh my. There was a bulge in his pants. I tried so *hard* not to laugh. (*_~I'm an idiot, I make the worst jokes xD~_*)

"Dango..." He said grunting in embarrassment. He stroked my hair, got up off of me, and handed me my shirt. He walked out of the room with his head dropped. "Do you want some soup?" He stopped in the frame of them door. I hummed back as a signal no. I didn't understand why he was upset. I followed him to the kitchen.

"What's wrong baby?" I put my head onto his shoulder.

"It's just," he turned toward me grabbing my hips, "I always try to have a moment and it gets ruined, I wanted...this time to be different" he put his head down.

"Aw don't worry Senpai." I grabbed his lower back. "We can always try another time." I winked at him and smiled.

"Well how about-" the soup lid started to make a riddling noise. I laughed, but I knew what he was talking about. He turned towards the stove too and turned off the heat. For the rest of that night all we did was cuddle with each other on the couch. We always have tomorrow.

 **Thank you for reading! Please tell me if you would like to continue reading on and I will post more!**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day I woke up on the couch...alone. I was kinda upset but I knew Mamo-chan had to go to university. I grabbed phone off the coffee table. I had a text from Rei. It said that all the girls were gonna meet up at Kunzo Café at 11:30. It was 10:52. 'Great now I got to get ready' I crawled off the couch and waddled to the bedroom. I saw Mamoru's blue shirt still on the ground. I giggled at thought of last night. I walked to my closet and found a cute green mini skirt, and red tank top to go with it. I grabbed my purse off the kitchen table and was off to the café.

"WHAAAATTT!" Makato yelled almost breaking the café windows.

"Hey keep it down you're going to draw attention!" I whispered over to her. All the girls were in shock, but Ami was bright red from remembering what she saw.

"And Ami-chan saw it all! What did you see?" Minako was leaning over the table towards Ami, who was as bright as Santa Claus uniform.

"Uh nothing um really. I'd uh really rather forget hehe.." Ami was embarrassed to be speaking on the events that happened.

"Ami your acting like you saw them having sex! , even though that would never happen. Relax a little." Rei sat back in her seat. Acting so nonchalant about it all. I sat there giving Rei cut eye. "Come on Usagi! No offense but I thought you would have lost it along time ago, and Ami would be the only virgin." Ami sat there uncomfortably.

"Well there can always be two! There no rule anywhere saying there can't be!" I exclaimed.

"Actually Usagi," Ami said hesitantly, "...you are the only one...Zoisite and I kinda already did 'it'...the third day we met.." Ami was playing with her fingers while we all sat there with out eyes out of our heads.

"What?!" Michiru stood up. She sat back down quickly realizing she said it a tad too loud.

"Yeah well it's not something new to me I've always known and done things...I just never told you guys." Ami looking innocent but she oh so wasn't.

"Well I guess don't judge a book by its cover goes to a whole new extent." Makato explained.

"Well Usagi looks like your the last one, poor Mamoru-san." Rei said pointing and laughing.

"You know what Rei! I'll prove to you that I can have sex and make Mamo-chan happy!" I stormed off. I could feel everyone's eyes on me.

"Rei I think you took it a little far there. I mean Mamoru-san loves her. Yeah he probably wants sex, but you've made her believe that's all he wants from her, and that's the only way she can make him happy when it's not." Haruka said crossing her arms. Rei just shrugged It off.

I ran home crying, although I didn't get all the way home. I stopped in an alley way crying. 'I can't believe Rei would say that. She's so rude!' I continued to sob.

"Usagi?" Someone asked from the alley I looked up to see who it was. Hotaru.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine just uh annoyed." I replied putting my head back down. I looked up again to see who she was with. She was with some girls. 'This is weird? She's doesn't have girl friends? Not like it's a problem but I mean...'

"Oh okay..." She ran back to her friends, "um Usagi...don't tell Setsuna please." She asked politely.

"Yeah I won't don't worry, but wait why do you want her to believe your bad?" I smiled towards her.

"I have to go, I'll tell you another time! Thanks!" She ran off with her friends..

Well that was weird. Why would she lie about being rebellious? Wouldn't she want Setsuna to know she's good? I'm really confused. I got up from the alley and headed home. It was a long and quiet walk home. I left my bag at the restaurant and didn't have a watch on to tell the time. I walked up the many flights of stairs of Mamo-chan apartment, because the elevator was out. Ugh this days as horrible. At least I had a key to the door. I walked in and shut the door while leaning on it. I was exhausted. But I realized something. The lights were dimmed out. There were notes and rose pedals all around the room leading in some sort of path. I bent down to pick up the first note, it read: Shoes, with an arrow pointing downwards. 'I guess I'm supposed to take them off?' I left them on the floor and continued to the next sticky note. It said: Socks. I left them there. I finished all the sticky notes and was in just my mini skirt and tank top, compared to having a short sleeve, long sleeve, and cardigan over top, I felt kinda naked. The last sticky note was on Mamrou's bedroom door saying: Open, with an arrow point downwards. I opened the door to find...nothing. Nothing was there just candles. I was so disappointed. 'He must have got tired and gone out with the boys.' I sighed and turned. Next thing I knew he was kissing me passionately. I stepped back. He grabbed my lower back and moved his hands up my tank top. I broke the kiss, even though I REALLY didn't want to.

"Wh-what?" I asked confused.

"I got you didn't I?" He said in THEE sexiest voice. Not 'the' sexiest voice. But THEE, THEE SEXIEST VOICE IN THE GALAXY! (~*I laughed way to hard at this*~)

"Well it seems you did." I smirked and kissed his soft lips. He lifted me up and carried me to the couch. He laid me down. He didn't have a shirt on so when he laid on top of me i could feel his warmth. He kissed me up my collar bone, and nibbled on my ear. His name escaped my lips. I was on cloud nine right now. He came back to my lips and kissed them. I felt his tongue creep into my mouth and let his and my tongue have a play date. 'I'm finally going to get to please him.'

"Usako?" He asked.

"Hm? Oh yes?" I was caught in my thoughts.

"Is something wrong you stopped kissing me back.." He said with a giggle.

"Uh no nothing's wrong." I tried to pull his head back down but he resisted.

"Tell me. I won't continue if you don't tell me." He arched his eyebrow. I couldn't let him not stop.

"No it's nothing" he got up off me and sat at the other end of the couch. "No Mamo." I pouted trying to get on to him. Wow I was needy. Then he moved across the room. "Please just come back it's nothing really." He took his keys and started heading for the door.

"Fine..." He looked over his shoulder and walked back towards me. I sat up and he sat beside me, "..it's just that I want you to be happy. I know i haven't been able to do things with you faster, and I just thought now he can know-" he cut me off before I could finish.

"Woah woah. Usa I love you for you. You and your odango self. I don't care that we haven't done anything yet, it's fine, sure I've wanted it but I only want it if you want it. Do you?" He stared right into my eyes. He leaned closer

"Of of course I do." Tears began to weld in my eyes. Why wouldn't I? The best man in the world doing stuff with me. Hell yesh!

"Well then... I guess there no harm in doing this." He kissed me again. I was so happy to know that this is what he actually thought.

He kissed me on top of the couch. He went from my chin to my ear lobe, to my collarbone. I was having the time of my life. I moaned in ecstasy.

*******Lemon******

{Sorry you'll figure out soon!}

*Mamo-chan...ahh Mamo-sempai! Oh!*

*Usako daisuki da yo (I love you)*

The next morning a woke up on top of Mamoru. He was still sound asleep. I opened my eyes slowly from the bursting sunlight. I shimmied up to his neck and kissed him. I heard him moan.

"Hey.." He said looking down at me.

"Morning...how'd ya sleep?" I asked cuddling next to his chest.

"What sleep?" He grinned towards me and shifted onto his side. He caressed my cheek and kissed me with his soft lips. They were so smooth and just...UH this man made me feel so happy, I can't even describe.

I can't believe last night just happened. It felt so _surreal_. He got up from the bed and put his boxers back on to go make breakfast. I laid in bed just remembering. I didn't even hear him when he called me until he came and lifted me to the table.

We had the cutest breakfast with eachother. We played with our food out it on eachother and laughed all morning. It was all great until he had to leave for Collage. I was wearing his green plaid shirt, it was the first thing I found. Out of all the clothes he had he desperately wanted to wear that one. So I just dropped it on the floor, giving him a little flash before he left. He giggle and kissed me in the cheek before he left. I was exhausted from the night before and decided I'd just sleep. I had nothing else to do.

I woke up 3 hours later to my phone ringing. I rolled over to find my phone on the night table. I looked to see who it was. It was Hotaru.

"Hello?"

"Hi Usagi it's me Hotaru, I was wondering if I could come over and talk to you about some stuff?" She asked so politely.

"Yeah sure! It's 12:00 now wanna come over at 14:00?" I spoke sleepily.

"Alright all be there! Arigatou! Sayonara!" She said in a chipper voice.

"Sayonara." I replied. She hung up. 'I wonder if this is about the other day?' I did know. All I knew is I was still tired. I set an alarm on my phone for 13:30. "This should give me enough time to get dressed." I dozed off again.

I heard my alarm go off and I say up. I yawned and stretched. 'Time to get ready.' I was still naked. My eyes were half open when I was getting dressed. After I finished I opened my eyes fully. 'Omg' I didn't realize how much of a mess he and I made, there was a broken vase on the floor. Pillows and feathers everywhere. Ripped clothes and bed sheets. 'She'll be here in 20 minutes!' I ran around the apartment cleaning. I was a pretty large apartment. I placed the pillows where they needed to be and cleaned up the broken vase. Everything in his room was still a mess so I just shut the door. It looked like nothing had happened. I was exhausted. I walked to the kitchen to get some water. I took one sip and there was a knock on the door. I sighed 'Well that was a good 3 seconds.' I walked over to the door and opened it. Hotaru greeted me with the biggest smile. I welcomed her in.

"Wow this place is huge!" She said walking to the couch.

"Yeah it's Mamoru's. It's a nice place very spacey." I walked behind her to the couch. "So what is it you wanna talk about?" I asked as we both sat down.

"Well, I know you all believe I'm some whore, but I'm really not. I want you all to believe that so if I ever mess up you won't be that surprised. Yeah I do hang around boys but not in that way. And also it think I might have feelings towards girls as well... Or maybe Michiru and Haruka's gayness is rubbing off on me. I just wanted to clear it up. I know it must have made no sense the other day." She was twiddling her thumbs.

"OH! It's okay Hotaru. I'll keep it a secret. And don't worry we have all made mistakes, they just makes us greater. Also I don't think Setsuna would be mad if you were lesbian, I mean c'mon,I think she'd be more surprised if you weren't." I gave her a warming smile back. "Would you like something to drink?" She nodded.

"Juice if that's okay."

"Alright!" I walked over to the fridge to get her some juice. Hotaru is really smart. I'm surprised Setsuna hasn't seen through it though. Maybe she has and that's why she wasn't worried? I didn't know. As I was walking back to Hotaru she asked me something.

"Hey Usagi why is there a wife beater and a belt behind the pillows?" She looked at me curiously. My face heated up.

"Um well you see I was doing some laundry before you came and when you came to the door I want finished so I just stuffed it behind the pillows." Lie. Lie. Lie.

"Oh alright. I thought you and Mamoru might have been doing some-"

"Oh no no no no just laundry hehehe." I was blushing to much.

"Ohh kayy..hehe look I've spent the past 3 years listening to Haru and Michi, I wouldn't even care." She said unsure. "Well I need to go, I told my friend Yuko I'd meet her at the arcade." I got up and walked her to the door. "Sayonara Usagi!"

Man that was too close. I swear never a dull moment.


	3. Chapter 3

**A week later**

Tomorrow my dad was coming back into the country along with my mom and my brother and his girl friend for my birthday. I can't believe I'm going to be 21. I fell to Mamo's bed. I blushed and brought the pillow to my face. It was so early I dozed off. Man I do that a lot.

'Usagi-chan. The time has come.'

I shot up out of bed from my strange dream. I heard a huge thud. 'Huh?' It was Mamoru. He was shirtless.

"Aye dango why do you always knock me off of you when you wake up?" He said rubbing his head.

"Gomen. I had a really strange dream." I hung my head low.

"You too?" He asked standing up. "I've been getting them too."

"Oh really?, I wonder what they mean." I questioned. He climbed on top of me and put his forehead on mine.

"Say do you remember the night we had a few weeks ago?" His voice got low.

"Well let me se-eh." I realized what he was talking about and my face burst with red.

"I mean do you remember what happened, exactly." He was sounding strange.

"Well a..." I cleared my throat, "it's kinda a blur really. Why?" I didn't understand.

"Let's call Setsuna. I want to talk to our future selves." He got up and walked out of his room. I was confused, but I think I understand where's he's going with it. I got up walked out. He was already on the phone.

"Yes. Could you please? Ah arigatou." He hung up. "She'll be here soon.

Mamo and I sat in silence. It was really awkward. Next thing I knew Mamoru was ontop of me. We were about to kiss until the doorbell rang. I got up to open it. Naturally Mamo was a little pissed. It was Setsuna, finally.

"Konichiwa Usagi-chan." She said brightly.

"Moshi moshi Setsuna-kun." I replied. We walked over to the couch to start our discussion.

"So you want to call Serenity and Endymion? Alright here's the key. But I have to stay here in the room if that's okay." She said politely. Mamoru looked at me with a red face.

"Uhhhh sure that's okay." He said hesitantly. I took my brooch and put it on the coffee table. Mamo put the key in the air like he was opening a door. A bright light shone. I looked away because of its brightness.

"Hello? Anyone there?" I heard a women's voice speaking.

"Darling of course they are. Do you think Pluto just contacted us just because. I don't think she likes us that much.." A man spoke. I looked to the table. There was a hologram. It was the king and queen.

"I am in the room you know." Setsuna replied with a little anger in her tone.

"Moshi moshi king and queen. I wanted to ask you something personal." Mamoru spoke.

"Yeah yeah go ahead." The queen was bubbly, like me. Well I mean she is me so..Nevermind.

Mamoru looked over his shoulder to Setsuna and got an uneasy look. He cleared his throat and began. "Usak-Usagi and I shared a night together...but it doesn't feel like it actually happened..." He trailed off.

"Why are you asking us?! Pluto is the one you should ask!" The queen peered into the looking glass. Mamo and I turned to Setsuna.

"Well you are us! So you know I kinda thought-" Mamo was cut off.

"Huh, I didn't think you'd notice. But, that night you shared didn't happen," she crossed her arms over her chest. I was lost, "you two aren't supposed to be doing anything yet, it's not your fault. It's Rei's, her outburst cause fate to change." She looked to the both of us.

"What about the next morning? Or the clothes? Or...Nevermind.. Mamoru's questions came to a halt.

"All an illusion. And that last one was because you thought it happened and were excited by your ahem self..." Setsuna explained. I was trying not to laugh from awkwardness. Mamo just kind of sat there.

"It makes sense the first time was on our honeymoon, on the moon. Haha get it honey moon." The queen giggled. Mamoru and I both blushed.

"Don't worry Mamoru...someday." The king gave Mamo a apologizing look. Man to man kind of look.

"We have to go and attend to some royal Buisness! Sayonara!" The queen pulled the king out of the view.

"No we don't."

"Be quiet I want us time."

"Oh...well then"

We heard giggling then the picture went off. All three of us were ruby.

"Ahem well is that all?" Setsuna announced.

"Um yes I think so." It was really awkward in the room. Setsuna got the key from Mamo-chan walked towards the door.

"I guess I'll be off." She gave us a smile and left. The door's noise when it shut echoed

"Well that was probably the most awkward thing ever." I spoke. I looked over to Mamo to see he was in emotional pain.

"We didn't...but..." He was in shock. Oh now I get it.

"Think of it this way, it makes our first time more special." I gave him a smile and he smiled back. "Come on, let's to lay down." I hung off his shoulder. He gave me a smirk then threw me over his shoulder.

He laid me on top of his bed. "We can always kiss." He leaned down and gave me a passionate kiss, and we fell asleep in each others arms. I woke up again. Yes again. It was 19:00. Mamoru wasn't with me. 'Why do I always wake up alone?' I came out of his bedroom to find him. He wasn't there. 'Where did he go?' I was really confused, I mean what else is new. My phone began to ring.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Aye Usagi-chan! It's Rei, the girls and I wanted to know if you wanted to come café with us. Motoki said we can get drinks on the house. Wanna come?" She said she sounded a little tipsy.

"Hai hai! I'll be there soon!"

"Great! Sayonara!" She hung up. I walked back in to Mamoru's room to get my clothes. I live here and I still call everything Mamo's. I put on a pair of black shorts and a orange off the shoulder shirt. As I was reaching to find a pair of shoes to wear I noticed a strange black box. 'What the hell?' I pulled it out of the closet and examined it. 'I wonder what's inside? Is is Mamo-chans? Why is it here?' I carefully took off the lid...'no way...NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO WAY.' I put the lid back on and threw it into the closet. I grabed my shoes and slammed the door on my way out. 'No no no no. Why would he have those things in there? Could he be? No he and I are destined. But Setsuna said fate changes. What if...he wanted to use those things on me..? Could he actually be that size?(*_~again died writing this~_*)' I started to get visuals. Bad idea. I shook my head. And started running toward the direction of the café.

I finally got there and I was panting like crazy. At least the thoughts left my head. I took a couple of deep breaths before I walked in. Rei was laughing hysterically. 'Oh gosh she is tipsy.' I walked in slowly hopefully not being bombarded. But guess it wasn't my lucky day

"USAGIIII! HEHE!" Rei walked over wobbling a little.

"Hi..." I was trying hard not to laugh. I walked to the rest of where the girls were sitting. Motoki offered me sake. 'Why not?' I took it an shot it back. Everyone was laughing (especially Rei).

"Hey I know she's young but where's Hotaru?" Makato asked.

"She's at a boys house I believe." Setsuna replied with a sigh. I guess she really didn't know.

"WHAT?! A boys house! Setsuna she could be getting all hentai and ecchi!" Michiru exclaimed. She was drinking too..maybe a little to much though.

Setsuna shrugged her shoulders. "Usagi-chan will be the only virgin for real!" Newly Drunk Minako yelled. Everyone glared at her. "Sorry"

I felt my face heat up, 'Well I kind of did...' I looked over at Setsuna-sama who was downing a shot of sake. She side looked at me, and did that weird face with blushed cheeks. (*_~ you know the face where it's like I-know-shit-but-I-ain't-saying-nothing with a alright eyebrow raise, but also that's super awkward. ~_*)

"You know what. I'm glad I'm a virgin. I'm glad that Mamoru loves me enough to wait for me. And that's the best thing I could ask for." I crossed my arms after I finished my statement. Setsuna looked at me again with 'Are-you-effing-kidding-me,-what -the-fuck-is-that-complete-utter-bullshit' eyes.

"Aye! I'm glad dango. That's great to hear." Haruka-san raised her glass.

"And well if you guys want to keep teasing me about it, Haruka-san, Michiru-san aren't you 'technically' virgins cause you know..." I gave them a wide smirk. (*_~ I mean no offense to the LGBTQ community, I am apart of the community. And yes I do understand any type of interaction below the belt is considered. Please don't hate me, I have friends who have made the joke as well. It is just to make the fact that they are drunk funnier. ~_*). They went bright red in the face. Everyone started laughing.

"Well you got us there, I'll give it you. We really are holy beings!" Michiru smiled at me, although it seemed like she still was uneasy.

After the whole night of drinking and listening to Ami-chans educational schpeel, I started to get tired. Note never let Ami drink. Or Rei. Or Minkao. Or anyone for that matter. I put my head down on the table. I looked at my watch. It was 02:00. Wow. I slowly started to slip into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing and the excerpt at the bottom is completely from the manga hence in bracket. i know this isnt popular but enjoy please review as well!**

I woke up in Mamorus bed. I was wearing nothing but a thong and one of his shirts. I sat up. Surprisingly my head didn't hurt. I got up and stretched a little and waddled out of his room to find him. I walked out of his room to see a beautiful breakfast made. It smelled wonderful. But once again no Mamo-chan to be found. There was a note on the table.

Happy birthday My Uskao.

~Mamo

"Happy birthday." I turned around to see my beautiful boyfriend. He was dressed in a new blue tight t-shirt and corduroy beige pants. I ran up to him and gave him the biggest hug. I looked up from his chest staright into his eyes. I leaned in to his beautiful lips. I love his kisses. They were so passionate and loving.

"Come on eat we have to go to the airport." He swept me off my feet and sat down and out me on his lap. It was better than our last breakfast together. He fed me and I fed him. After we finished he carried me to his bedroom to get dressed.

"I'll go wash the dishes." He turned towards the door, but stopped right at the frame. "Something appropriate, it's not just me today." He give me a wink and walked out. 'Ugh this man.' (*_~ I fan girl over my own writings. ~_*)

I grabbed a pair of loose cashmere pants, and a red shirt that was similar to my old school shirt in cut. I walked into the bathroom to comb out my hair. I wanted to put it up, but since it's my birthday I thought I'd leave it down. I sprayed this beautiful scented perfume that Makato gave to me. It smelt like cotton candy. Yum! I was all done. I walked out of Mamo's bedroom. He was still washing dishes. I came up behind him and hugged him. He turned off the tap, and dried his hands.

"Come on let's go." He seemed a little off when he said it. We made it down stairs and got in his 'family' car. I finally get to see my family.

We were waiting for a very long time in the airport...what if they didn't come, or what if something happened.

"Usako don't worry, I talked to your dad last night they'll be here." He put his arm around me.

"Why were you-" he cut me off with a kiss.

"Aye! Yeah it's your birthday but, You too better stop, mom and dad are turning the corner any time now." We broke apart, I was a little red until I saw who it was.

"Shingo!" I gave him the biggest hug. I noticed a very pretty girl, with. Sharp blue eyes and jet black hair with bangs behind him. She's like a mix of Rei and Mamoru

"Gomen, are you his girlfriend?" I peered around him to see her.

"Hai, my name is Uora (oo-oh-ra), you can call me Ora or Auo (ah-ou-oh). Happy birthday Usagi." She bowed infront of me. She was very polite.

"Hey! Only I can call you Auo, and you said you only like hearing it when when w-" Shingo was ranting

"Baka, be quite." She hit him over the head with a magazine.

"USAGIIIII ~~? Happy Birthdayyy" someone sang. I looked over to see my mom. I was about to cry. I ran up and hugged her tightly. Papa followed behind her.

"There's my girl. Happy birthday." He hugged me tightly as well. I helped my mom Carey her bags as she told me all about the new city. I couldn't help but notice my dad and Mamoru were extremely far ahead of us talking to eachother. It was strange, but Mamo was always so respectful of my family, even though my father never used to like him. My mom had to stop at the washroom. Mamo and my dad were Still far ahead of us but did stop.

"SOO..." I started.

"You are very beautiful." Uora spoke.

"Arigatou." I smiled back at her. It became quiet again. "Shingo, have you two...you know done it?" I spoke very bluntly. I looked up to see Uora bright red and Shingo hiding himself in his hoodie. "I'll take that as a yes...wow even my younger brother lost it before I did..." I trailed off.

"Wait sis you mean Mamoru hasn't? He hasn't..you two haven't?" He looked up at me with astonishment.

"Well-"

"Alright alright let's get going! Hayaku!" My mom came out of the washroom and grabbed her suitcases. We all left the airport in peace. The car ride back to their hotel was eventful. We talked about everything that was going on. My parents knew about my identity before they moved away. Their hotel was beautiful. It was by the ocean so they had a nice view.

"Okay we are going to get ready and we are all going to meet at the cafe. Usagi, Mamoru you two should go get ready for tonight." My papa pushed us out the door.

"Why is he so pushy?" I wondered this didn't seem like papa.

"I..I don't know..let's just go." Mamoru seemed strange about this all. Ever since this morning. It's almost like he's a different person. I brushed it off. Maybe he had a surprise for me...tonight. Although we can't completely do 'it' we can do variations of it. And yes I am not as innocent as you'd think.

1 hour later

"Mamo!" I was done getting ready. I was sitting in the living room.

"Hai? I'm coming!" He called back. I saw him come through his bedroom door. He dropped his arms and his eyes went wide.

"W-w-wow y-you look...wow." He couldn't speak clearly. Was he really that impressed? I mean yes I never really wore such nice dresses. It was a slim white dress. It v-ed down my chest. It was a sexy sexy sexier version of my princess Serenity it had sleeves similar to the dress, but they were droopy. Around the very deep neck line there were still gold circles. "Um shall we get going?" He finally spoke. I smiled and nodded. He grabbed my hand and guided me to the door. He was acting like we were in the 1800's assisting me. He had just bought a new car - a Lamborghini. He escorted me into the car. Although it was just at the cafe, we all got dressed up. I have a feeling people are going to think we are drunk for going to a plain 'old cafe all dressed up.

"When do you think our lives are going to start Mamo?" I asked.

"Nani?"

"When do you think Chibiusa will come?" I looked down at my hands.

"Well she'll come when...um...well," He paused for a while, "..oh...I'm not sure when our new lives will start, hopefully soon. You are only one year away from the age Neo Queen Serenity said it would occur."

"That's true. Alright, it looks like we are here." I looked up and saw we were just one more turn away from the cafe. He pulled to the very entrance of the cafe. He walked around and opened the door for me. This was strange? All the lights were off. He escorted me to the door, I almost wanted to bail out. I didn't have my brooch with me. I didn't think I'd need it. Maybe that was a mistake. He pushed open the doors. It was pitch black.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY USAGI!" The lights flipped on. The whole cafe was transformed. Dim lights. A red carpet. The whole central space had tables and chairs i had never seen before. And the area where we usually sit was all covered.

Tears started to well up in my eyes. "Happy birthday Usagi." Mamo looked at me and pulled me closer. I was so happy I could faint. Seriously I was getrig lightheaded.

"Th-thank you so much!" I said between sobs.

"Cmon lets have some fun." Mamo said to me. He guided me to a table where we were supposed to be seated.

All of the scouts weren't there. I heard them but where did they go? Im positive I heard them. I saw Rei and Ami's cars outside.

Then I heard Minakos voice. "Ladies and gentlemen now presenting the princesses of the planets!" I music that kind of sounded like pageant music played. Then one by one they walked out in order. Mercury and Zoisite, Venus and Kunzite, Mars and Jadeite, Jupiter and Nephrite , Saturn, Neptune and Uranus hand in hand, then Pluto. They all looked beautiful. I wanted to cry even more, but my make up would be ruined. They all lined up in a row facing towards me and curtsied.

"It's a pleasure our highnesses." They all spoke.

My parents, Shingo, Uora, and Motoki sat at a different table then mine and all my friends. They didn't mind, they wanted to see me happy. I was smiling watching everyone talk. Naturally Rei was all over Jadeite. Makato was blushing as well as Nephrite, they were a cute couple they both were so shy around each other in public. Minako and Kunzite were talking about her volleyball, when he spoke.

"Hey Zoisite, what are you and Ami talking about?" Kunzite pushed, wiggling his eyebrows.

"N-n-n-n-nothing! You know math and angles and degrees and the infi-" Zoisite was always so timid, but according to Ami, he and her both put on little acts.

"Yeah the angle of how he's gonna get it in!" Out of everyone Hotaru said it, even though she wasn't there that day I'm sure her three mothers told her about the gossip, or at least over heard.

Everyone burst out laughing. I guess Setsuna was not expecting it because her jaw was dropped. She look towards Hotaru, but all Hotaru did was shrug her shoulders. She looked over to me and smiled at me. She really wanted to be hardcore with this whole pretending to be badass thing. After that everyone tagged along.

"Yeah yeah! He's calculating the velocity of how fast he can go!" Jadeite laughed. Ami and Zoisite only got redder.

"Well she is the water sailor, I guess that would be a pool when they got into it." Nephrite mumbled.

"Zoi-san! Do the curtains match the rug?" Everyone was drinking and it only made it funnier.

Ami spoke up. "W-w-w-well Minako your the freaking sex goddess I bet you know all those wacky positions." A loud 'ohhh' followed her words.

"Yeah yeah! I bet you use your love me chain when he's being bad!" Someone shouted.

"Ha! I guess that's why Kunzite is never that upset when he misses her play. Cause he knows he'll be getting ass anyways!" Makato blurted out. (*_~ fav xD ~_*)

"Oh yeah! What about Rei! I bet you brand Jadeite!" Minako shouted.

"I guess the whole 'she's so hot inside...' Or 'it's a burning passion...' Goes to a whole new level." Zoisite slyly admitted.

Kunzite shouted, "I bet you guys do S&M!"

"Yeah okay. We aren't that bad! I totally think Makato is 10x worse. I mean she's so strong, she probably gives him bruises all the time!"

"I mean maybe that's why his hair is always so messy and poofy!"

"I best when they climax there's legit sparks of lighting!"

Makato was red. "Well the lesbians probably use all those sex toys and shit!"

"Hey we own up to it. No secrets here. We accept it. It's the way of the rainbow." Michiru went on as she played with Haruka's neck ribbon.

"Oh? Really? So that gay -guy on guy- porn you have is open too? Oh! And filming yourselves watching it as well?" Hotaru leaned over the table to meet there faces. What. The. Hell. Everyone was star struck. I felt like questioning everything. Plot twist of life right here. Oh now they were really red.

"H-h-h-h-how did you find that!?" Michiru looked petrified.

"I needed something from your room, and I got bored so I turned on the tv and lo and behold you had a copy playing."

"Uh..."Haruka didn't know what to say. I mean no one did.

"It's cool I'll let it slide, I've done way worse so it doesn't matter."

"Excuse yourself?" Michiru gave her a questioning look.

"Enough." Setsuna settled it.

"Enough? Don't act like your so pure!" Hotaru lightly shouted to her.

"What do you mean?"

"You're always alone up in time space place. I bet you have sex with one guy every hour!"

"W-what no! That's totally irrational!" She was blushing.

"Why are you blushing! I bet your the type to be like 'oh yes! Right there! So good! Yes!'" Rei laughed.

I felt Mamo-San shift beside me and heard him sigh. "What's wrong? Are you okay? Are you sick?" I was very concerned, he looked so down.

"No no I'm fine. Well I'm not, but I'm not sick." He looked down.

"Then what is it? Is it too much?"

"No, I-just-uh. Screw it. Just hearing all of this, just well it just, you know, makes a guy wonder, or I mean jealous, or like," he lifted his head and rolled his eyes in embarrassment, "horny..."

I looked at him with wide eyes. His face, he looked so desperate, like a little puppy in the rain waiting to be adopted, but at the same time, some next 14 year old pubescent boy who wants it. I felt a pit in my stomach.

"Uh..uh..uh...ahem, me too. I mean I really can't wait. Really I can't wait." I looked back into his deep eyes and took his hand in mine. He looked back down and took his hand away. What? I don't get it? He got up and started to speak

"Everyone! Usagi," he took my hand again and took me to the middle of the make shift dance floor. He looked at me in a way he had only given me when we were Serenity and Endymion, "I remember the first time I saw your grades, it was honestly quite scary and shocking," everyone laughed, including me, "but it was that same time I saw your dango head," Shingo took Uora outside for a little. She understood she wasn't able to know, but they watched from the window, returning after, "I remember the first night I saved you. You were your normal self, crying on the ground. Every encounter after that made me love you more. When you woke up in my bed and figured out who I was," my father grunted lowly, "when you saved me from Queen Metalia, when you saved the earth numerous times," remembering all those times seemed like a dream they happened when we were so young, "to even the first time I saw you...Serenity. We know our fate, and I really don't know why I'm shaking on the inside, but," he got on one knee. Tears started flowing from my eyes unwillingly, "will you Usa-...Serenity, marry me?"

It hit me like a bus, I knew it was coming but I was so overwhelmed like I didn't. All I could do was cry and nod. Everyone started clapping and hollering, my mother and friends crying. He placed it, the beautiful moon stone diamond ring on my left hand. He stood up, never losing eye contact, looked at me for a while then kissed me.

The

best

kiss

ever.

I didn't want it to end. It was here. The time I had been waiting for, for the past 7 years. I was so happy. He pulled back from the kiss. Everyone was still cheering and crying but my focus was on him. His blue prefect eyes just looking into mine. We could have looked at each other forever. If it wasn't for 3 people bursting through the door.

"DID WE MISS IT!?" Seiya. It was Seiya and his brothers.

"Yes baka." A harsh response came form Haruka.

"See I told you guys we should have left sooner!" Yaten argued to them.

"S-s-Seiya, you're here?" I was shocked I couldn't believe that they were here.

"Hey dango, congratulations." He smiled and walked towards me opening his arms. Although I didn't want to, I had to let go of Mamo-chan. I ran up to him and gave him a hug. It had been so long he was so warm. It was the best night of my life so far, even though my wedding would be even greater. I let go of Seiya and hugged Yaten and Taiaki, they both congratulated me too, then I ran back to Mamoru's side, who was now standing next to Seiya.

"It's nice to see you man." Mamoru said while giving him a handshake.

"You too, and it's about time." They both laughed.

Everyone got up and greeted the three with warm welcomes, even the outer girls greeted them nicely...a little too much. There wasn't much room left at our table, but my family insisted that they sit with us. Motoki grabbed extra chairs and put them beside the outer girls. Well that's gonna be fun.

"HA!" Again another loud shout from Hotaru. "It's him! It's him! It's him! He's the guy you do it with!" She pointed over to Setsuna. She was sitting there red faced, beside Taiaki whom was also red faced.

"N-no why would you even say that!? They are out of the solar system and don't even belong. Why would I even do that!" Setsuna raised her voice.

"Please, Saturn, I mean Hotaru, there's nothing going on." Taiaki tried to reason.

"Pff. Pff." Small giggles came from beside them, who none other than Yaten and Seiya. "Stop the act man! Cmon we are only here once and a while lay lose what does it matter if they know." Yaten said between giggles.

"I-I-I-I-I don't know what your talking about, Yaten." Taiaki was definitely caught red handed.

"You know what? Yes. Yes we have done it okay? Straight and lesbian okay?" Setsuna angrily said while trying to calm down. Everyone started laughing. ( *laughing like crazy* )

"Well you can't speak either, always off with Haruka, don't you Seiya." Everyone's mouths dropped waiting for the answer. Them hating each other could have been a whole scheme.

"Excuse me, what now Harkua?" Michiru gave her the most deadliest eyes ever.

"Uh well you see..." Haruka was getting really embarrassed.

"Cmon Michiru, don't lie, I know about you and Yaten." Again everyone's mouths dropped, again.

"...fine...I can't get mad." Michiru admitted. "At least tonight will be interesting." She said quietly giving all three of them a wink. They all smirked back at her. Really, and fully she was the only 'girl', I know Haruka was but she was gender fluid, and sometimes considered herself as a guy, so I mean I'm not logistically wrong.

"Tsk tsk, you guys, and your naughty selves." Hotaru shook her head and crossed her arms. All the girls then looked over the table with questioning looks. "Hey at least I'm open about it." She was so good at lying. Honestly I could have believed her, even though I knew it was a facade.

"Ugh there's none to make fun of...I mean I could always make fun of Rei but it gets tiring." Minako complained as Rei growled.

It was a lie. A horrible lie. They all knew. All of them knew that I was the easiest target. Mamoru even easier, because of the social status of a males lifeö. Maybe it was because of my birthday, or maybe it was because they didn't want me hurt. But it was true. I was little miss virgin. It can't be helped I guess. Good things come with patience...a hell of a lot of patience. I needed to get my mind off of it. I chugged a glass of wine. And another and another. I wanted to have fun tonight.

I woke up next to Mamoru. He kissed me lightly and stared into my eyes.

Disclaimer: all rights to Naoko Takeuchi.

{"Ohayō." He gently caressed my cheek with his finger tips.

"Ohayō Mamo-chan." This was the best. I was engaged. I'm waking up next to my man. I loved it. "Hey Mamo-chan?Say those words to me again, please?"

"I said it at least 50 times last night."

"Just one more?"

"Alright this is the last time though." He kissed me with his soft lips. "Let's get married Usa." }

"Alright."


End file.
